


Welcome to The Last Resort

by SquidKidCelebi



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Luigi's Mansion 3
Genre: I need a break from writing the other story I have on here lol, Multi, Other, Request Oriented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidKidCelebi/pseuds/SquidKidCelebi
Summary: Do you ship Luigi's Mansion characters? Want content for a ship but don't want to make it yourself? Well you're in luck! I'll write about your ships so you don't have to! I'll take all ships, any ships (minus obvious badstuff) including:- Romantic relationships!- Friendships!- Mother-child bonds!- Father-child bonds!- Sisterly bonds!- Brotherly bonds!- Actual boats!...Okay maybe not that last one.But if you want a ship written, I'll write it! So send in your ships and I might do just that!
Comments: 76
Kudos: 59





	1. Let's Get Started, Shall We?

Hey there yall! I wanted to try something with writing for ships and stuff, but considering I only have like one major ship I'd actually write content for myself in my free time, I figured I'd let this be a request-driven fic where you can request ships for me to write! Give me a ship or some characters and a prompt of sorts in the comments (example: The triplets getting themselves into trouble) and I'll do my best to write about it! I'll even do something for the enemy ghosts if you want! And since I just finished Dark Moon, maybe I can include some of the ghosts in that game too if people want!

As stated in the summary, I'll not only do romantic pairings, but also just like familial bonds and friend bonds and stuff. Maybe you don't want a ship and just want to request a single character going about their daily life (or afterlife hehe because ghosts). I'll even do death headcanons if someone requests it (assuming I actually have an idea of how they died or think I have enough content for a whole chapter, in which case I'll probably just reply to the comment with it) OuO

(Most of this will be based on personal headcanons I have for the characters, just a heads up.)

(I retain the right to refuse a ship for any reason, not that there's many I would do that for)

Request away!


	2. Swordplay - Fishhook, Serpci, Macfrights (Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishhook, Serpci, and Macfrights on Fishhook's boat.  
> \- Requested by Tawogfan2000
> 
> Three characters I'm not too familiar with writing... it was a bit of a challenge. Sorry if it's not exactly how you wanted it XP, but hope you enjoy anyways!

The Spectral Catch had always been rather quiet, especially during the whole King Boo fanasco when nospirit really had the time to catch a break from hunting down the green plumber, but ever since the hotel was rebuilt, it was absolutely bustling. The bar seemed to be constantly packed with ghosts, and it wasn’t rare to see a couple downing a few shots, though it phased right through them. Even their former foes had paid a few visits; Luigi simply ordering a cup of water and the professor, as always, having a cup of coffee. But while the main area of the 12th floor was as “lively” as it could be, the small beach behind the bar room was now the only quiet spot on the floor.

No one really set foot on the sandy shore since Captain Fishhook didn’t like being disturbed much, and the land and makeshift ocean were basically his territory. Very few, in fact, had been given permission to visit him on his vessel... well, the vessel that was given to him considering his original ship had been destroyed when the hotel collapsed. But those very few allowed to do so were none other than his crew made up of Goobs, Oozers, and the like, and a few of the Boss Ghosts he happened to take a liking to enough to call them friends. Two such friends currently sat on his boat, talking with one another as the waves gently rocked the boat side to side.

“Turns out they’re teachin’ the little ones swordplay,” King MacFrights had been going on about some of the Goobs and Mini Goobs stationed on his floor. “Since they ain’t big enough for actual swords, they’ve been giving ‘em knives to practice with instead.”

“Ain’t that a bit dangerous?” Fishhook replied.

“Not like they can hurt themselves, or anyone else... well, unless ya count Luigi and ‘Gadd.”

“All this talk about sword fighting is getting me interested,” Serpci quietly messed around with a handful of sand she picked up from the shore, listening to the ongoing tales of the Scottish ghost. 

“You’ve never used a sword before?” Inquired MacFrights.

“I had no reason to. The guards took care of stuff like that.” She looked at the other two ghosts. 

The captain grinned. “I used ta sword fight all the time. I would definitely teach ya but… I can’t exactly do that now without hands.”

“Then I guess I can be your teacher,” Macfrights took the sword from his scabbard and floated to the middle of the ship.

“Ya just have a sword on ya?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

Serpci giggled as she formed a sword out of the sand, meeting the king in the center.

“Uh, Serpci, I don’t think that’s gonna hold very well.”

“I can keep the form stable for as long as I want,” she replied. “It should work just like one of your own.”

MacFrights shrugged and held out his sword. “Now then, where’dya wanna start?”

“We could go right to sparring. I know enough to be able to handle this efficiently.”

“You sure?”

The only reply he got was an attack from Serpci’s sand sword, which he successfully blocked despite it being s sudden. 

“Alright then, have at ye.”

The shark laughed. “Ain’t your height difference gonna be a bit unfair, Mac?”

“At most, it’ll make him harder to hit,” Serpci said, earning a groan from the king.

“Let’s just get started.”

Macfrights rushed over to Serpci in an attempt to land a hit, but she blocked it with her sword. The unexpected clashing of his metal blade striking the sand caused a few of Fishhook’s crew to come out and watch the spectacle that was unfolding. Each participant took turns dealing hits which only connected with the other’s weapon. Despite never having used a sword before, Serpci was surprisingly good at wielding one.

“Are you sure you’ve never wielded a sword?” Macfrights asked

“The most I’ve done is watch the guards training. Perhaps some of it rubbed off on me.”

The fight continued for at least a few minutes. Neither side seemed ready to back down, and it was at this point that the ghosts watching started taking bets as to who would win the duel. As Serpci’s sword came down yet again, Macfrights attempted to block it, but a quick change in trajectory caught him off guard and the sword flew out of his hand. 

Serpci let the sword turn back into a pile of sand. “I believe that’s my victory?”

Macfrights simply stared for a few moments before holding out a hand. “You’ve won fair and square, Serpci.”

She accepted the gesture, returning it in kind. Fishhook floated over to the two ghosts. “That was the best duel I’ve seen since I was a true captain!”

The king nudged Serpci with his elbow. “Maybe you don’t need help with sword fightin’ after all.”

“Maybe I could learn ta wield a sword with me fins. Then we could all have a sparring match.”

“I wouldn’t mind something like that,” Serpci replied. “It would give me a chance to improve at it.”

“I don’t think you need improvin’,” Macfrights laughed.

The back doors opened, letting light flood into the area. Out stepped the green plumber, ready to say hello to the ghosts on the boat.

“Actually, I think you could improve somewhat.” He grinned, calling out to the man. “Hey, Luigi! How’d you like to help Serpci practice her sword fightin’?” 

Immediately, he went back through the doors, earning a few laughs from the ghosts still on board.


	3. Worth a Shot - Slim Bankshot, Clem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim Bankshot x Clem  
> \- Requested by Melody+Moore
> 
> I've never played the original Luigi's Mansion but thank goodness the Mario Wiki exists to give me an idea of the story and characters. Hoping I can play it soon, but this was really fun to write actually! (If you didn't want a romantic ship uhhh... sorry? XD But I actually kinda like this ship now after writing this as out there as it is)  
> Shoutout to Wikihow for teaching me how pool works

The portrait ghosts; Luigi remembered them well, even though it had been a good few years since his first mansion exploration. When he started his ghost-catching side job, he was tasked with catching the ghosts that had escaped from their paintings. A few of them he had ignored, finding no need to capture them if he didn’t have to, but when the illusion had fallen, the ghosts were nowhere to be found. The plumber just assumed they had gone off somewhere and he never thought much about it, so you can imagine his surprise when said ghosts showed up at the hotel.

The ghosts weren’t too fond of Luigi being there initially. Sure, they were spared, but they still couldn’t shake the thought of the other portrait ghosts being recaptured by him, worried that the same would happen to them. But with a bit of reassurance from the staff and Luigi himself, they started warming up to him, slowly but surely. With their fears somewhat quelled, they felt little fear exploring the hotel to their own volition.

Whereas the other ghosts found themselves around spectres of similar personalities or interests, Slim Bankshot had found his comfort in the game room on the second floor. He was never the social type and often he would be playing a few games of pool by himself for hours on end. But one day he found another ghost in the room playing their own solo game. A bit of chatting with them and a pool game later, they quickly became close friends. As for who the other ghost was?

It was none other than Clem.

Anyone who worked at the hotel would tell you that Clem was definitely very lazy. It seemed like every hour of the day he was sleeping; the only time he wasn’t was for pipe maintenance. So seeing him in the game room would be a bit of a surprise if anyone else knew about it, which nobody did. He was also pretty good at the game, although Slim had to teach him the rules of a two player game considering he had just been playing alone. Slim had wondered if it was fate that he got to meet him. 

And he especially wondered if the thumping in his chest while they were playing wasn’t just because of the tension of the game.

It was just your average, ordinary day at The Last Resort hotel. Slim was prepping another game for him and his pool partner, the other ghost sitting nearby with both of their cue sticks in hand. The pool balls were racked into position and the cue ball placed on the table, Clem threw Slim’s stick to him and floated over. 

“Do you want to go first this time?” Slim asked. 

“Before that,” Clem started, “I was thinkin’ we could put a little… wager on this game, a sort of deal.”

“A wager? What kind of wager are you thinking?”

A grin appeared on his face. “Loser has to do whatever the winner wants.”

“You just want free food don’t you?”

“Heck yeah!”

“...Alright then, I accept.” Slim took the rack off the table and moved aside. “I’ll let you go first.”

“Don’t go easy on me now, Bankshot,” the mechanic laughed, taking aim and breaking the balls apart. “So, what are you thinkin’ you’ll have me do?”

“Guess you’ll see if I win.”

“Aw, come on now! I got to know what I’m up against so I know how hard I have to try to win!”

“Sorry, but my reward is going to be a secret.”

“Man, now I almost want to let you win.”

Shot after shot was taken and the balls on the table fell into the pockets, their numbers dwindling each turn. It was a close game, and the only ball remaining was the 8 ball. Slim took aim, hitting the cue ball with full force in order to knock the ball into the pocket, winning him the game.

“And that’s that.”

“Dang, that was intense,” Clem said, floating over. “You’re really good at this, Bankshot.”

“You’re not bad yourself.” He took both cue sticks and placed them in the rack on the wall. “Now then, I believe we had a wager, and I was the victor.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Just stay right there,” he placed a hand on the mechanic’s shoulder.

“Stay right… Slim, bud, what are you plan--”

In the very next moment, Clem was silenced by Slim pressing his lips against his own. It was short and sweet, lasting only a few seconds. The mechanic was left dumbfounded, and Slim pulled away before he could even process what had happened. 

“What would you say about another game tomorrow?”

“Y-y-yeah.” It was all he could manage to say.

Slim smiled and floated out of the room. He realized that thumping in his chest wasn’t just because of the game, it was because of Clem. Maybe just the feeling of having someone else around for once was what did the trick. His rapid heart beats only assured one thing; it was love he was feeling.

And it seemed like Clem was starting to feel something similar.


	4. Stealing My Heart - Steward, Kruller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steward x Kruller confessing  
> \- Requested by callmeseena
> 
> Nervous bois, Nervous bois!  
> This ship is really cute ^u^ I was wondering who would take the shot while writing and decided Steward would be the most likely candidate considering Kruller is probably far too nervous for anything (sorry Krulls, but that's how it be)

Nights at the Last Resort served as a sort of downtime for the ghost staff. The daytime offered no rest as everyone was busy and hard at work tending to guests, but when the moon rose in the sky and the workload dwindled down, it gave them some much needed time to themselves. Sleeping was a popular pastime for many of the spirits, even if it wasn’t necessary anymore. Others simply preferred to stay awake through the night. Steward was one of the latter for one reason.

Unlike the other staff who worked during the day, Kruller, the hotel security guard, had the job of patrolling his floor at the start of the night. He rarely came out of his office otherwise, choosing to observe the shops through security cameras instead since it saved him the fear he would often feel while doing his patrol. That being said, the first couple hours of the night were the only times the bellhop could actually catch the security guard for a quick chat. He would even finish his work early just to make it on time. 

But for him, something was brewing, and it wasn’t just the cup of coffee he ordered.

Steward sat on one of the stools at the small coffee shop set up on the third floor, tapping his fingers on the counter as the piping hot cup was placed in front of him. He downed it in one go.

“Something wrong, Stew?” asked the Goob behind the counter. “You seem more nervous than usual.”

He sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“No, no. Something’s eating at you, what is it?”

“Well… how do you tell someone you love them?”

“...Kruller?”

The bellhop straightened up in surprise. ”H-how did you know?”

“Oh please, it’s obvious. You actually finish your work just so you can see him.”

“So?”

“You’re a workaholic. You would gladly take on more work than you needed to if there wasn’t someone,” they pointed to the corridor where Kruller’s office was, “you felt something special towards.”

“Well, do you have any advice?”

“Let me be real with you, Stew, I’m bad at that stuff. But, if you really want my advice, just let it happen, don’t stress over it.”

“You sure?”

“When have I ever not been sure?” The quiet sound of a ghost phasing through a wall came from the corridor. “Looks like it’s your time to shine.” The Goob turned around and started to brew another coffee.

Before Steward could say another word, Kruller floated into the main area, sitting on one of the other open stools. “Hey there, Steward!”

“H-hey, Kruller.” He nervously brushed the cuff of his uniform. “How have you been?”

“Decent,” he chuckled. “There really hasn’t been much going on so that’s good for me.”

“Sounds nice.” 

A cup of coffee was placed in front of each of them. As the security guard took a sip, Steward looked at the Goob who was now pointing at Kruller, silently mouthing “Tell him.” With a deep breath, he turned to the other ghost. 

“Hey, Kruller?”

“What’s up?”

“Well, uh, I wanted to tell you…” he tapped his fingers together. “I… uh… I love you--”

Shocked, Kruller nearly choked on his coffee, placing down the cup and turning to him. “You’re serious!?”

“Y-Yes?” Steward was just as surprised by the reaction.

He stared for a few moments, silently processing the words that had just been said. “You’re really serious?”

“Yes!”

All was quiet, and with each passing second Steward grew more and more nervous until Kruller spoke up. “So it wasn’t just me then…”

“What?”

“Truth is I’ve had feelings for you for a while, I just never had the courage to say so.”

Steward looked at the Goob. They had a smug look on their face. “You knew about this.”

“Told you you had nothing to worry about.”

“Why you little--”

“So,” Kruller put a hand on Steward’s shoulder. “Are we making it official, me and you?”

The bellhop became rather flustered. “I-I mean, if you want…”

The security guard smiled, placing a hand on Steward’s. Sharing a kiss, they officially affirmed their newfound relationship.


	5. Stories in the Sand - Fishhook, Serpci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishhook x Serpci on an oasis/beach  
> \- Requested by Totally_Not_Waluigi
> 
> Haha I have no idea how to write these two (" O_O) Shark man and sand lady why must you be the hardest for me to write?  
> (I figured that they would already be in some sort of relationship, but I don't know if I made it clear enough. >~< Sorry it's a little short, I tried my best)

Sand was one of the things Serpci found rather interesting. For being surrounded by the stuff her entire life, one would think she would find it boring or bland, but it was more of what you could do with sand that got her attention. Creating sculptures out of it seemed to be her favorite, she had seen the Mini Hammers doing it all the time. Usually she would use her ghostly powers to form the sand to her will as it would fall apart otherwise, such she did when she had fought Luigi, but lately she discovered that the sandy beaches of Floor 12 held much more potential. When the sand was wet, it held its form much better, so there was little need for Serpci to use any sort of magic to mold her sculptures, even if it was harder to do. But now, Serpci had two reasons to visit that floor.

The first reason was, of course, for the sand. There was a small, secluded island off of the main beach where the sand was always wet due to the tides, so it made for the perfect building spot. But the second reason was more or less for the shark that made his home in the waters. Her and Fishhook had become rather close as of late. Often she would find herself sculpting him or his boat whenever she had no cohesive idea for a sculpture. They would share stories of their lives and Serpci would do her best to use the sand to play out the events of their tales. Sometimes Fishhook would describe himself back when he was alive and she would try and recreate what he looked like just by his descriptions, which were surprisingly accurate minus a few things here and there. It was amazing how much detail she put into everything.

“Sometimes the snakes here help me,” she said after the shark had inquired about her intricately detailed sculptures. As if on cue, a few snakes popped out of the sand and she patted their heads.

“Ye really like those little things, don’t ye?” He tried to pat one but it nearly bit his fin, causing him to pull away.

Serpci nodded. “Even when I was young I had a sort of fascination with such creatures. I would often find some outside the palace and keep them in my room, much to my mother’s dismay.”

“Ye know, there are tales of a large, snake-like monster that lives out in the ocean.”

“Are such tales true?”

“Nobody ever got the evidence to prove such except for their word.”

She sat silent for a moment before grabbing a handful of sand. “Tell me about this creature.”

“The beast is gargantuan, bigger than a ship, probably even bigger than me ship over there. It almost looked like a dragon, er, ye know what a dragon is, right?”

She nodded, continuing to mold the sand.

“Well, it towered over anythin’ and would eat whatever came into its territory. Very few lived to tell their tales of the beast.”

Serpci continued to build for a moment or two before removing her hands from the sand to reveal a snake-like sculpture surrounding the sand boat she had previously built. “So, something like this?”

Fishhook looked closely at the serpentine sand formation. “That looks just how I would have imagined such a creature.”

One of the snakes burrowed into the sand, reappearing in front of the sand serpent. It hissed and bit the nose of it. Serpci giggled, putting a hand out and allowing the snake to slither into it. “Perhaps one day we could search for this beast ourselves.”

“Ye’d be willin’ to do that?”

“Why not? I haven’t seen much outside of this place, and it sounds rather interesting. It’s not like it can kill us either.”

The shark laughed. “Yer right about that. Alright, maybe I can take ye out into the ocean someday, just you and me, and we can look for the beast.”

Serpci smiled. “I look forward to it.” With a wave of her hand, the sand had flattened and returned to being a normal pile of sand. “In the meantime, I should get back to my floor. I'll be waiting for our little adventure.” With a light kiss landing on the shark’s snout, she waved goodbye and phased through the ground.


	6. These Feelings of Mine - Amadeus, Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morteus  
> \- Requested by Noukippocampe and DoggoneKingBoo
> 
> SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG OH MY GOSH. For whatever reason, all the inspiration I had yesterday just went down the drain and I couldn't find it again until later last night. I just didn't know what the peck I wanted to do with this one at first but here it is, finally, albeit on the smaller side. Hopefully this doesn't happen again BRAIN (ÒnÓ )
> 
> (Forgive me for the large paragraphs, I just love writing detail)

Amadeus was never one for romance and the like. He was a lot more reserved than a lot of other ghosts that it made it hard to tell what he was really feeling. Sometimes, he didn’t even realize it himself until he noticed something change about the way he did things. So when he suddenly found himself in the midst of a deep writer’s block, he knew something was up. He couldn’t think of anything that would cause such a thing right off the bat, but the more he read into it, he started to realize it piece by piece. That director, Morty… it was surely the reason why he couldn’t seem to focus on anything else. Thinking back, only now did he realize just how much had changed.

It began as a small hint of a developing crush, when the pianist started to note just how excited and lively the director was when at his craft; how even the smallest mistakes didn’t seem to foul his mood. Even when he was out of his studio, he carried that same joy and kindness with him. He found it rather cute, if he was being honest. But as the days went by and he got to see the director’s warm smile whenever he finished a new composition for him, it became apparent that this was no simple crush. Anyone that was close to him could tell there were small changes in his demeanor, especially when the other ghost was present, and now he noticed it too. His thoughts of the blue spectre had been buzzing in the back of his mind, slowly making itself known like a fly becoming more and more annoying until something had to be done to get rid of it, except those thoughts weren’t annoying in the slightest. Even so, he had to ease his mind somehow. He had to confess to him.

But the more he thought of doing something the more he over thought it. He knew Morty wouldn’t mind just a simple confession, and yet he couldn’t help but wonder if it would be enough. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair that was quickly getting wilder with every second. Muttering under his breath, he folded his arms atop his piano. This wasn’t getting him anywhere. All he wanted was to get this whole thing over with, so he might as well just do something. And that is how he found himself on Floor 8.

Filming was all done for the day, so the director was in his room probably plotting new scenes and ideas. Amadeus stood outside the door, pondering yet again if this was really what he wanted to do. He wasn’t nervous, he knew everything would go fine and if it didn’t turn out the way he planned then at least he would be rid of these plaguing thoughts, but at the same time, he still wondered if it was going to be enough. But he’d rather go through with it than stay indecisive, so with a knock on the door, he waited as the director answered it, a smile on the blue ghost’s face as always.

“Ah, Amadeus!” He quickly invited the pianist inside. “I don’t remember requesting anything from you, was there something you needed?”

“Morty, I’ll be honest with you,” he said. “Something has been eating away at me for a while now and it has come to the point where I simply can’t ignore it any longer.”

“Oh, and what is that?”

“You.”

Morty stared in confusion. “I’m… sorry?”

“Whatever it is that I’ve been feeling for you has been lingering in the back of my mind for so long. Right now, I don’t care what the outcome is,” he wouldn’t admit it, but deep down, he did care, “but I need my mind to clear. So Morty, I need to tell you this, there’s no other way I can let this go.” He took the director’s hand in his grasp, placing both of his own on the other’s. “I love you. Accept me or not, but please, put these feelings of mine to rest.”

The few seconds that passed felt like an eternity as no response had been given, but when a few sobs escaped the director, who was smiling all the same, it seemed he received his answer.

“Yes…” He placed his other hand on Amadeus’s. “Yes, Amadeus I… I…” Laughing, he lunged at the pianist, who jumped back a little in surprise, and pulled him into an embrace. After a moment of stunned silence, Amadeus returned the gesture and intertwined his tail with Morty’s. For the first time, as far as anyone knew, he smiled; he genuinely smiled. At last, those pestersome feelings of his would fade, and everything would go back to normal.

Little did he know his feelings wouldn't him alone quite yet.


	7. Family Reunion - Morty, Madame Clairvoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty meeting Madame Clairvoya who is his great grandmother  
> \- Requested by LittleRedFoxHood
> 
> Once again, thank goodness the Mario Wiki exists.  
> At first, I did not see any connection the two could have... then I thought about it, looked at the wiki, remembered what little I knew about her, and went "yeah, I can see that".

Ever since Morty was young, he was always so kind and joyful; a smile always on his face, never complaining, just a bright ball of sunshine. His dramatic side showed when he took an interest in acting, joining the drama club, school plays, anything where he got to show that off; it was almost natural. “He gets that from his great grandmother,” his parents would say. He had only seen pictures and heard stories of his great grandmother; she was a fortune teller who played into her role very well, dramatic and over-the-top when it came to her craft, and her kindness knew no bounds, many would say. But when a fire mysteriously started at her establishment, she was lost to their flames. “She would have loved to meet you,” claimed his father. And deep down, he wanted to meet her too. Turns out, he would have gotten that chance after all.

It had been years since Luigi’s first mansion expedition. The portrait ghosts, for the most part, were kept with E Gadd in his lab, trapped within their frames. There they had stayed all that time. But even the professor agreed that they needed some form of vacation. The green plumber was afraid that if E. Gadd released them, they would attack both of them, but after a bit of talking and negotiating, he reluctantly agreed. Thus, they were released into the hotel on the notion that if they caused any trouble or hurt him or his companions, they were going right back in their paintings. This at least eased Luigi’s fears of them seeking revenge... to a degree. 

While most of the newly freed ghosts decided to stick to certain places within the hotel, there were a few who preferred to just wander around. Madame Clairvoya was one of the latter. Often did she find herself on various floors, wandering through rooms and corridors and occasionally running into another ghost or two and having a small chat. Her current visit was to the eighth floor. All the technology there was new to her and she was curious as to how it all worked. There were a lot of seemingly random items scattered about and ghosts were floating to and fro. Out of the corner of her eye came another, but before she could react they had flown right into her.

“Apologies,” “Sorry,” they said simultaneously. 

“Ah, no no, I wasn’t looking where I was going, I should apologize,” Morty explained.

“There’s no need,” she waved her hand. “I understand it was an accident.”

He sighed, now taking a closer look at her. “I’ve never seen you around here before, have I? Are you one of the ghosts from those paintings?”

“Indeed. I am Madame Clairvoya, fortune teller.”

“Madame Clairvoya? Hm…” The name sounded oddly familiar. Looking at her more closely, it was as if he had seen her before. Floating back, he held his hands in his signature frame pose, trying different angles and whatnot. When he finally got what he wanted, he gasped in surprise.

“Oh my gosh! You… of course!” he whispered. Quickly he floated back to Clairvoya, taking hold of her hands. “Miss Clairvoya, my name is Morty, I’m your great grandson!”

“A great grandson, you say?” She sounded surprised. “I was unaware that my children had children of their own.”

“My father has only said good things about you, I promise, but it’s so good to finally be able to meet you! Even if it is under a rather… unfortunate set of circumstances.”

“Yes, quite unfortunate. But had it not been for such circumstances, I do not believe we could have met otherwise.”

“That’s true.” He gasped again. “I should introduce you to everyone!”

“Oh?”

“You haven’t met the others, right?”

“I have met a few of those who work here, yes.”

“I can take you to them! I’m sure they’d love to meet you too! Luigi especially!”

“Luigi and I have already acquainted. I helped to find his brother those many years ago.”

“You haven’t spoken to him since?”

“Not in recent times.”

“Then that’s perfect! I know just where he is, you can meet him again right now!” He took her hand. “Come on!” Floating behind him, Clairvoya followed the director as he phased through the floor.


	8. Nobody's Perfect - King Boo, Hellen Gravely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellen x King Boo  
> \- Requested by Ichigo777
> 
> You would hope after the events of the third game E Gadd would better guard King Boo considering he 1) Sold King Boo's painting in a garage sale between first game and Dark Moon and he got out, and 2) Brought King Boo's painting(?) to the hotel, got tricked, and he got out. Guess we'll see if there's a fourth game. But anyways, have some Hellen recognizing her wrongs and trying to be better towards her floating orb boyfriend.

King Boo was not someone to be taken lightly, E. Gadd knew this. That’s why when the hotel was rebuilt and everyone else was freed, he made sure to place tight security measures on the ghost. Fool him once, shame on them. Fool him twice, shame on him. But fool him three times, well, he wasn’t about to let that happen any time soon.

For the most part, E. Gadd kept an eye on King Boo in his lab back in Evershade Valley. But when he took trips to the hotel, he made sure at least one ghost was watching him at all times. Everyone there knew what King Boo did to them only a few years prior and didn’t want him to escape either. But aside from him there was one other ghost the professor did not want getting out: Hellen Gravely. With how determined she was on helping King Boo with his plans, she was considered just as dangerous even under the pacifying effect of the Dark Moon. If she were set free, it was entirely possible she would free him as well. Thus, the two remained in their respective capsules under careful, constant watch.

“GRAAAH! Curse those two!” King Boo exclaimed. “I come up with this brilliant scheme, manage to trap the old man, and trick the plumber and his friends so I can trap them in paintings too, but OF COURSE Luigi just has to ruin everything!” He slammed his tongue against the glass. It did nothing.

“Technically, I came up with the plan,” Hellen said softly, smiling awkwardly at him while leaning against her capsule. All she got was a glare, causing her to turn her head. She sighed, sliding down until she sat against the bottom.

“Grrrr… Once I get out of here I am going to KILL THAT STUPID PLUMBER ONCE AND FOR ALL!”

“T-That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?”

He stared for a few seconds and then scoffed. “That moon is making you soft.”

“I just don’t think you have to kill him. He could always become a ghost and you’d still have to deal with him.”

“Well at least he’ll be less of a nuisance.”

The two remained silent as King Boo repeatedly tried, and failed, to break out. Hellen couldn’t help but feel bad about everything. Being separated in her own capsule and having the Dark Moon affecting her gave her time to think about everything. Not only did she regret her actions, but also that sudden obsession she had when she learned about him. It might not have been an obsession any longer, but a part of her still longed to be with him. That’s when she got an idea, knocking on the glass to get the attention of the Greenie currently stationed as their overseer.

“What do you want?”

She motioned for them to get closer. “Think you can put me in there?” she whispered, pointing to King Boo’s capsule. The Greenie looked suspiciously at her. “I promise I won’t do anything.”

After a few seconds of thought, they sighed heavily. “I’ll talk to E. Gadd.”

They flew away to a computer of sorts. A minute or so passed as they talked with the professor, and then they flew back. “A few minutes,” they said. “That’s all you get.”

Hellen nodded as the green ghost pressed a few buttons. Their capsules were retracted into the ghost canister and soon re-emerged as one capsule, both ghosts inside. King Boo barely even noticed what had happened. The former hotel owner floated over to him.

“King Boo?”

The Boo turned to look at her.

“Listen, I’m sorry about everything,” she stated. “My plan went in directions I never thought they would, but it was all because my only focus was getting you to like me the way I liked you. My obsession with you was… not the best. No doubt it made you like me even less than you already did.”

“You got that right,” he muttered.

“But, I promise I can make it up to you. I… I want to be by your side from now on. Please,” she took hold of his hands. “If you would let me.”

“This isn’t your obsession still, is it?”

“No, this is from my heart.”

“You literally don’t have a heart.”

“You know what I mean.”

King Boo thought it over for a few seconds. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll allow it.”

Hellen’s face lit up. She gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him widen his eyes in surprise. He turned away quickly to hide his blushing face, earning a giggle from the ghost.

“Tch.”

Hellen backed away and the capsule was once again retracted into the canister, reemerging as two separate capsules. As she looked over to King Boo, she saw he was still trying to hide his face, but gave quick glances in her direction. At least he wasn’t so angry. She smiled at him and he turned away again.

It wasn’t going to be a perfect relationship, but it was good enough for now.


	9. Troublemakers - Triplets, Clem, Chambrea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem, Chambrea, and the triplets as a family  
> \- Requested by Mudkip4Life
> 
> Fambily time. This one is very dialogue- heavy.  
> I like the idea that Clem would go along with the triplets' pranks considering what he does in-game. Seems like the kind of guy that would love the stuff. And the triplets, obviously little troublemakers.  
> And then Chambrea has to try her hardest to keep them out of trouble.  
> It never works.

When it comes to trouble, the triplets are always the first people that come to mind. The three sisters have developed a sort of reputation as troublemakers. Magic was their calling, and if they had to cause problems just to show it off, they would. Unfortunately, they had a mother who didn’t exactly like all the shenanigans they got themselves into. Fortunately, they had a just as trouble-loving father watching them almost all the time while she was busy with work. This often lead to the four of them getting scolded later on.

It was currently late at night in the Last Resort; the perfect time for shenanigans. Most of the ghosts were either asleep or not busy at all, so any pranks they did pull wouldn’t get as much backlash if they did them during work hours. In fact, Chambrea had agreed to work a little later than usual to get a few things done that needed to be. She also had her normal rounds to make so she was going to be a while. This was a great opportunity to cause trouble. The triplets sat in their room, Clem watching them, brainstorming potential victims.

“Mr. Soulffle?” Nikki suggested.

“What are we gonna do, mix up his spices?” Lindsey replied.

“He probably knows everything by heart that it wouldn’t matter…” Ginny said.

“I was thinking we put fish everywhere.”

“No, that’s too boring, we need something else.”

“Then how about Steward?”

“No! That’d be way too mean! He’s stressed enough as is!”

“Well who else do we have?”

“Kruller?”

“Nah, he’s been our target for a while now. He deserves a break.”

The three of them sighed. They had no idea who to prank, and they were wasting this precious time they had. Clem sat in the corner of the room listening to their banter. She smirked.

“Hey, girls,” he started. “What would you say about payin’ Amadeus a visit?”

“Mr. Wolfgeist?”

“Ah! He’s the perfect candidate!”

“I don’t know, that seems a little… dangerous.”

“How so?”

“He gets mad reeeeaaaally easily...”

“Oh, relax. We’ll be fine!”

“Besides, dad’s gonna be coming with us, right dad?”

“You bet I am,” Clem bolted out of his seat. “Come on, girls. We got some trouble that needs gettin’ into!” He started flying down to the fourth floor, the triplets following behind. In only a few seconds, they were floating outside the doors to the Great Stage. “Now then, what’s our one rule with these pranks?”

“No explosions!” The three sisters said in unison.

“Good. Now… go wild.” He grinned.

The triplets flew through the doors, followed by Clem. They found a hiding spot behind a row of chairs and they peeked their heads over. Amadeus was getting ready to sit down and play a new composition he had made. This was the perfect time.

“Alright,” Nikki whispered, pulling out her wand. “Watch this!” She waved it around a few times before flicking it forward. 

They waited as Amadeus started playing. Everything was fine the first few notes until a quack sounded after he pressed one of the keys, causing him to jump in surprise. This earned a few quiet giggles from the four. He pressed the same key a few times and looked inside his piano. In it was a rubber duck. He took it in his hand and tossed it aside. 

Lindsey was up next with the tricks. She waved her wand in a similar motion to her sister. As Amadeus closed the lid a few more rubber ducks appeared on the piano top. He was thoroughly confused and the giggling continued.. As he began picking up and tossing the ducks, Ginny was last in the line to do some work. Repeating the same action as her sisters, she waited. As the pianist picked up the final duck, it quacked and he dropped it in shock, emitting a small scream. This got to the four and they all burst out laughing. Amadeus looked over at the ruckus and sighed.

“Aw man, I ain’t ever seen Amadeus get scared at anythin’!” Clem said as he sat up. “That was hilarious! Nice one girls!” He high-fived each of them. 

“Clem.” A voice sounded behind them. They all looked up to see Chambrea.

“Oh, uh, hey darlin’!” He said nervously. “Yer done yer shift early.”

“You four just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?” She sighed.

Amadeus floated over. “So we’ve found our troublemakers, did we?”

“I’m sorry about them, Mr. Wolfgeist.”

“It’s not your fault, Chambrea. But I would like to hear an apology from you three.” He looked at the triplets.

“Sorry, Mr. Wolfgeist.” The sisters said.

“And uh, I’m sorry too, Amadeus.” Clem added.

“Apologies accepted.”

She motioned to the four. “Come on. You girls need to get to bed.”

“Aaaawww…”

“Surely, you must be tired after all of this.”

As if on cue, the girls yawned. 

“See?”

“Yer mom’s right. You need to get yerselves some rest.”

“Okay…”

After saying goodbye to Amadeus, they all flew up to the 11th floor and went to the girls’ room. As they settled into bed, they said their good nights, their parents doing so as well. Chambrea left the room first, leaving Clem with the girls. He whispered to them,

“So, what prank you girls wanna pull tomorrow?”

They all giggled quietly. Clem said his good nights, patted their heads, and left the room, turning out the light.


	10. A Restless Spirit - Steward, Chambrea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steward x Chambrea  
> \- Requested by Nomekop
> 
> I've been doing a lot of these based around post-game, how about some pre-game for once?  
> Steward is a tired boi and Chambrea wants him to sleep.

The past few days had been rather stressful. Hellen had told the staff just days ago that some “special guests” were coming to the hotel and that everything needed to appear as if the place wasn’t full of ghosts. Of course, this was not going to be a friendly vacation, but rather a trap, and everything needed to be set up perfectly. It was the night before their arrival and there was still so much work to do. The professor was arriving the very next day, and the guests from the Mushroom Kingdom would be coming the day after. Preparations were still far from complete so Steward took it upon himself to work through the night to get it all done.

The bellhop was a workaholic; he had been in life, had been in death. If there was even a little bit of work that could be done, he would do it without question. But there came times where the workload was just a bit too much for him, though he’s never admitted it, and he would go days without sleep just to make sure everything was done on time. This was no exception. It was obvious that he was tired and the other ghosts tried to let him take a break, but he always dismissed them, claiming he was fine and he could handle it. Even when it came to his shift during the day, he always hid it behind a smile. It seemed like nothing could take him away from his work.

It was rare anyone even attempted to get him to take a break, since almost all attempts to do so were fruitless. Sometimes the situation got so dire that the Goobs had to beg Chambrea to talk to him, since she was the closest to him. Even when she did, he still shrugged it off, telling her not to worry. It mainly ended with her encouraging him to take care of himself and not push himself too hard and then going about her own work for the day. She cared about him, and if he really wanted to do all this work by himself, who was she to make him stop? But now, she thought he was going too far, and she had to step in.

“Steward?” The maid approached the bellhop. He was sorting out a few things in the basement.

“Huh? Oh, hey Chambrea!” He glanced over. “What’s up?”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Go ahead!”

“I’m getting worried about you…”

“Worried? Why?”

“You just… you just seem to be doing a bit too much work.”

“Well, there’s a lot that needs to be done before that professor guy comes. I’m just taking care of all that.”

She gently grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

“Chambrea, what are you--”

“You need to rest.”

“No, It’s fine, I can handle all this!”

She began leading him away.

“Really, I’m fine! There’s still so much that needs to be done before tomorrow!”

“I already asked the Goobs to take care of everything for you.”

“What? No, no, you shouldn’t have them do that, it’s my responsibility, I can handle--”

“You need to rest,” she said sternly. “You know you can’t handle all of this.”

He was silent, looking away and brushing the end of his cuff. Chambrea sighed, pulling him into an embrace. Slowly, he returned the gesture.

“Please, at least for tonight. Anything that hasn’t been done before opening you can take care of, okay?”

“...Okay...”

She took his hand and led him up to the 5th floor. They flew into an empty room, one reserved for the Mushroom Kingdom guests. Steward sat down on the bed, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

“Now then,” Chambrea started. “I have my own work to attend to while I’m up here. I’ll come back and check up on you, alright?”

“Yeah,” he yawned.

She smiled and fased through the door. It was only a small bit of work that took about 5 minutes; dusting, cleaning, small things like that. When she went back, Steward was fast asleep on the bed. He wasn’t in the bed, but she didn’t want to disturb him, so she folded the covers over him and placed a pillow beneath his head. Taking his bellhop cap and placing it beside him, she gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

“Rest well, Steward.” She floated out into the hall. “We have a big day ahead of us.”


	11. Let's Talk - E. Gadd, Steward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E. Gadd interacting with the ghosts  
> \- Requested by Wild cat
> 
> I could not stick with an idea for this for so long XD  
> But anyways, E. Gadd interacting with the ghosts during the game is not something I thought about at all. I mean, it makes sense, he would study them, but I was thinking that would be more of a post-game thing. IDK.  
> I was going to write for multiple ghosts but I couldn't seem to get a good idea for what I wanted to do, so I thought I would do just one. It's way easier on me XP.

The ghosts of the Last Resort were quite peculiar, E. Gadd had to admit. Although the supposed invitation was a trap, the words weren’t entirely false; they sure did have a precious collection of ghosts. He noticed that when he observed the spirits in their capsules. Whenever Luigi came by and dropped off another batch of them, he made sure to take notes immediately. 

The common ghosts; the Goobs, Hammers, their mini variants, etc., they all reminded him of the ghosts back in Evershade Valley. In fact, it seemed like they were somewhat direct parallels. All he could write down were simple observations, since they weren’t too cooperative. The ghosts from the Scarescraper were all variants of them but with added abilities. He made a side note to study them further after all was said and done in order to see what it was that caused such abilities. But the ghosts he found the most interesting were the more powerful ghosts, those he named “Boss Ghosts”.

The Boss Ghosts were much like the Portrait Ghosts from way back when in the sense that they were much more human and acted as such. While a good deal of them weren’t very cooperative due to not taking their capture too kindly, a few of them were much nicer and gave him much more information about them to write down. It seemed like they were all sort of oblivious as to the situation going on in the hotel, but upon filling them in, they were a lot more willing to cooperate, surprisingly. “It’s not just for mine or Luigi’s sake, it’s for your own as well,” he had said. “Who knows what King Boo could make you guys do.” Luckily, it didn’t seem like King Boo’s control was affecting them as much as the other ghosts, if it even was at all. Maybe an effect of them being more human? He couldn’t tell, and he didn’t quite have a way to test it either.

After a call with his companion, E. Gadd was sitting at his desk, finishing up some more notes on a few of the ghosts. As he closed the notebook, satisfied with what he wrote down, a tapping came from the capsules, grabbing his attention. He hopped off his chair and made his way over. Most of the ghosts were either sleeping or talking amongst themselves, the rest were just doing nothing. The professor approached the capsule the tapping came from. It was a blue ghost, a bellhop if appearances were anything to go by. His name was Steward if he remembered correctly.

“You alright in there, sonny?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just… need someone to talk to.”

“Why not one of the others, then?”

“Well, Chambrea’s asleep, and she’s the one I mainly talk with, but I also wanted to ask you about some things.”

“What is it you want to know?”

Steward sighed. “Just how dangerous is this King Boo you’ve told us about?”

“How dangerous? Let’s see… have you ever heard of the Dark Moon?”

“Uh… no, I don’t think so.”

“Well, the Dark Moon is this sort of… magic crystal back in Evershade Valley. It possesses a pacifying power that keeps ghosts from going completely wild. A few years back, King Boo managed to destroy it and took control of all the ghosts in the Valley.”

“What!?” he yelled in surprise. The blue ghost looked around to make sure he didn’t accidentally wake up anyone. “He… he really did that?”

“Oh yes. No doubt he’s controlling the other ghosts in this very hotel.”

Steward took a moment to process everything. “W-What’s going to happen to Hellen?”

“Considering she’s helping King Boo with his plans, I don’t think we’ll be letting her roam free after this.”

“And us?”

“Well, you’ll be able to be let out. Besides, all of you are only following her orders, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So don’t worry about it! Everything will be fine!”

“But...without Hellen…” He looked away. “Who’s going to run the hotel?”

E. Gadd thought for a moment. “You know, I never actually thought about that. If it comes down to it, though, I could always take over as the owner.”

“Really?”

He laughed. “Of course! I don’t know how to exactly run a hotel, but I’m sure I could make it work.”

Steward chuckled. “That’s a relief. I just can’t imagine being unable to work because of something like that.”

“That one in the capsule next to yours said you really don’t like being away from work.”

“Yeah. I won’t lie but even being cooped up in here is starting to get to me.”

“Well, hopefully Luigi will get to King Boo quick enough so you can get right back to it!” He cracked a smile, earning a smile from the ghost in return. “In the meantime, get some rest, okay? You might not need it anymore, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t nice every once in a while.”

“Heh, yeah. Well, uh, good night Mr. E. Gadd!”

“'Night, sonny!”

E. Gadd hopped back up onto his chair. He opened up his notebook to the first page of notes for the Boss Ghosts. He scanned the page until he found what he was looking for.

“Capsule 1- Steward  
\- The Hotel Bellhop  
\- Seems a bit anxious and has a couple of nervous tendencies. Able to lift heavy objects like large suitcases.  
\- Likes to work, hates being unable to - learned from the maid ghost”

Grabbing a pen, he began to write another note underneath:

“- A nice guy, I’ll have to remind myself to talk with him once this is all over”

The professor closed the notebook and placed the pen down. Looking on his monitors, he saw his companion. It seemed like he got another one of his friends, another Toad. He pushed a button on his desk and the Virtual Boo Luigi had with him started to ring.

“Ah, Luigi!...”


	12. Why is it So Hard to Say? - Steward, Amadeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY FELLOW STEWADEUS SHIPPERS WHERE YOU AT?
> 
> This isn't a Valentines Day special or anything, consider it as one if you want, I just wanted an excuse to write for my ship. So take Steward being very nervous about confessing to piano man.

Feelings weren’t exactly something Steward knew how to deal with. More often than not he was too focused on his job to worry about other things, but that day when he was sent to deliver something to the pianist on the fourth floor, everything changed instantly. Everyone who worked with him noticed something was very off, although they assumed it was just his lack of sleep finally getting to him. It wasn’t until his wandering mind became a concern to him that he decided to see what exactly it was that was causing all of it.

“You’re in love, Stew,” the Goob that worked at the 3rd floor’s cafe told him. 

“Love? Psh, there’s no way!” It was just simple admiration; how he worked so diligently and was so focused on his craft, how he had a sense of mystery under his formal persona, how he had that warm and gentle look in his eyes, how even his words seemed to come off as melodious as his work, how the very sound of his voice made the bellhop’s heart beat faster every moment… wait...

“Oh my gosh, I am in love.” Steward put a hand on his head.

“Told ya.” The Goob started brewing another coffee. “So, when are you going to tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“Uh, that you love him and want to be with him for the rest of your afterlife.”

He blushed “What? I-I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“I… uh…” Why couldn’t he? Maybe it was because he was nervous he wouldn’t meet the pianist’s standards. Maybe it was just his lack of confidence for anything other than his job. “I’m…”

“Hey, don’t rush it,” the Goob gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Just tell him when you’re ready. I’m sure one of us could give you some form of encouragement.”

And so, a few days later, he found himself on the 4th floor.

Steward paced in front of the doors leading to the Great Stage’s auditorium, two Goobs stood by him. Amadeus was playing his piano, like he almost always was. The melodies made their way out into the hall, just loud enough to be heard. The bellhop took a deep breath.

Today was the day.

He was going to do it.

He had to.

But as he faced towards the door, all his courage left him and he turned away.

“This is hopeless,” he sighed after about 10 times of this same process. Putting his back to the wall, he slid down until he met the floor. His face was immediately buried in his tail.

“Come on, Steward,” one of the Goobs said. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No it’s not! How am I supposed to confess to him if I can’t even build up the strength to get through the dang doors?”

“Just breathe, okay?” Said the other. “You can always try another day.”

“I can’t, it has to be today…”

“Why?”

“It… it just does.”

The Goobs looked at each other for a moment. “Well… listen. If you say it has to be today, then just do it.”

“Yeah, it may be bad now, but just get it over with and it’ll all fade.”

“In some time, this will just be a funny memory to look back on!”

The bellhop chuckled. “You’re starting to sound like a cliche romance film or something.”

“Well it’s true.”

Sighing, Steward got back up, facing the door once more. As he put his hand on the door, it seemed as if the whole process was going to repeat yet another time.

“Breathe,” the Goob said.

He looked back, then closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. With determination in his eyes, he phased through the door, followed by the two Goobs who sat behind a row of chairs at the back to watch everything unfold. As he approached the stage he could feel his heartbeat getting faster and faster. He wanted to turn and run away but it was too late now, he was already so close. Amadeus was at his piano, his music finished, leaving nothing but silence that only made the bellhop more anxious.

“E-excuse me, Amadeus?”

He turned his head to face him. “Hm? Oh,” He floated over. “Steward? Is there something you have for me?”

“Well, uh… no.”

“Was there something you needed then?”

“I, uh… I…” He froze. Why couldn’t the words come out? Gosh, he couldn’t even look at him. Averting his gaze, he brushed his sleeve with shaky hands, his nervousness getting to him.

“Is everything alright?”

He shook his head, unable to even speak.

The pianist’s hands suddenly held his own, surprising him. “It’s okay. Calm down.”

Steward looked at him. Just breathe, he told himself. He closed his eyes, taking a few long breaths.

“Better now?”

He nodded.

“Good. Now then, what is it you wanted?”

He didn’t quite know himself… well, he did. He just didn’t know how to put it all into words. Why couldn’t this just be simple? But he took another deep breath before speaking.

“I love you.”

Amadeus seemed surprised. “Pardon?”

“I love you,” he repeated. “I… I want you to...” He couldn’t even say any more past that. It was deathly silent.

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“I accept.”

“Accept… what?”

A kiss landed on his forehead, causing him to turn an even deeper blue as he processed what just happened. 

“I love you too, Steward.”

He just stood there in shock. If it was possible to die a second time, he felt like he was going to right then and there. 

The pianist chuckled. “Come on, don’t you need to get back to work?”

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. “Ah! That’s right, I completely forgot!” He turned to leave.

“Hey,” Amadeus called. “Come back here tonight so we can talk more, okay?”

“Uh, yeah! As soon as I finish work! Thank you!” He practically bolted out the doors.

The Goobs followed him out. “Nice job, Steward!" They patted him on the back.

“Told you it would be okay.”

“Heh, yeah.” He held his head in his hand. So this was love, huh? This was what being in a relationship was like? He laughed quietly to himself.

He didn’t think he would ever get used to it.


	13. Some Things Don't Always Go As Planned - Macfrights, Dr. Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macfrights confessing to Dr. Potter but something awkward happens every time  
> \- Requested by Paradox
> 
> HEY GUYS IT'S BEEN A BIT (but instead of ranting here I'll put everything at the end notes.)
> 
> Anyways, local Scottish king falls for the hotel gardener but could never seem to tell him until now because feelings are complicated, more at 11.
> 
> Also this one is kinda short because I could not figure out for the life of me how I wanted this to go asghfsghak sorry

Romance was, surprisingly, a foreign concept to Macfrights. Sure, there had been many a fair maiden that swooned over him, but he thought nothing of it. In fact, he only had a wife while he was alive because he was forced to. At least his death freed him from that. He did wonder if she did alright after he was gone, but he wasn’t about to delve into the history books to find out. Still, love wasn’t something he felt much of.

That was until he happened to cross paths with a certain flower-loving spectre.

From the day they met he knew almost immediately that this was someone he wanted to be with. He wasn’t going to rush into a relationship immediately, considering rushing into battle was what got him killed, so he waited until the right time to try and ask him out. Key word: tried.

Every single time he attempted to make his feelings known to the botanist, something always happened that did not go according to plan. It seemed like whenever he tried to confess, he just got extremely nervous and couldn’t find the words to say. So after numerous times of failing, his “subjects”, which were really just the Goobs assigned to his floor, decided to help him out, but it only seemed to make it worse. It seemed like nothing could possibly go wrong, and yet, they always happened to find some way to mess it up that made things even more awkward than they had been before. Macfrights had suspected treason, but there was nobody who would dare go against him; just seeing his skill with a sword was enough to insure that. So that left him with nearly no other options. But he wasn’t one to give up; he’d only give up if it killed him.

And considering he was already dead, there wasn’t much that could make him.

So here he was, pacing around the room trying to think of something, anything, he could do. What was something he liked? Flowers. He definitely loved flowers. But the only problem was he had almost every flower in existence, or so the king believed. That was when he got an idea. Throughout the castle, mainly in his most frequented areas, were flowers native to his home in Scotland. He had shown them to the botanist once before, detailing the conditions they had to be grown under, and that was one flower he knew he didn’t have. That was it! The king rushed into one of the rooms, grabbing one of the flowers in a small pot, and making his way to the “floor” (he swore it was more than a floor) the other ghost made his home. Once he spotted him, he floated over.

“Potter,” he caught his attention. “May I speak to ye for a moment?”

“Oh, Mac!” The gardener greeted with a warm smile. “What did you need?”

“Ah, ye see… there’s somethin’ I wanted to give ye.” He handed the flower to Dr. Potter.

“This is one of the flowers from your homeland, right?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, why thank you, Mac! Was there any reason in particular?”

“Well, uh…” He cleared his throat. “Listen, I’ll be frank with ye. I’ve been meanin’ to tell ye this for a while now, but I never could. Potter I…” He took a deep breath, unwilling to let the same thing happen again. “I love ye. I really do.”

Silence washed over them. Dr. Potter stared, surprised. Macfrights tried to not let his worries show, but he couldn’t tell if it was obvious or not. Seconds passed.

“Well?”

Potter snapped back to reality. “Ah, sorry Mac. It was taking me a while to process everything.” He placed the potted plant down, instead taking hold of the king’s hands. “I accept.”

“YE DO?” He yelled in surprise. His face immediately went red with embarrassment. The botanist couldn’t help but laugh, and in time, Mac couldn’t help it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT so let's talk about why I've been gone so long
> 
> Uh first up, school is dumb and they've been giving a lot of projects that I need to work on but don't until like the last day because procrastination.  
> Second, I've been on more of an art kick lately and have been drawing a lot more often, but that leaves my writing motivation kinda low. (I swear I've been meaning to write, but whenever I say I'm gonna write I just... don't)  
> And third, video games. They fun. PMD came out recently, Animal Crossing is coming out, I recently got into Celeste so I bought that and finished that up a few weeks ago and... yeah.
> 
> Also sometimes I get these weird feelings of I want to do something but at the same time I don't so I instead just sit and watch Youtube for the rest of the day alright thanks for coming to my TED Talk.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take an ENTIRE MONTH to get out haha.
> 
> Also maaaaaaaaybe settle down on requests for now? I got like *checks list* 11 other requests in the queue so...


End file.
